A Love Like This 2: Child's Play
by Bunzilla894
Summary: This picks up 8 years after A Love Like This! Two ancient enemies clash and Zuko's family gets caught in the middle! Chapter 6&7 posted Please R&R, T for Language
1. Chapter 1

A Love like this 2: Child's play

Intro.

Every member of team avatar had gathered together at the fire nation palace to spend some time together, along with all eight of the children. Katara and Zuko had two children, Azros 6 and Kysa 4. Sokka and Suki had four children in total Kan and Kyoshi 8, Kya 5 and Hakoda 2. Toph and Aang had gotten married right after Katara and Zuko and now had two children Nya 6 and Roku 1. No one had seen or heard from Azula in almost 8 years, and Zuko's father had just escaped from prison. This is where the story starts.

Sorry its so short this is just a way for me to set the scene for the story. I am going to post chapter 1 along with this.


	2. Chapter 2: Dad, you promised

A Love Like This 2 Child's Play

Chapter 1: Dad You Promised

Azros (Katara and Zuko's son) POV

I outside of mom and dad's door, my ear pressed up against the door. Inside I should have heard my dad getting up and preparing for our day, but instead all I heard was my mom's soft snores, followed by my dads loud booming snore. I slid the door open and looked in to see the sheets rise and fall with their breathing. I crept up to the bed and climbed on, I then started to jump up and down shouting, "It morning, come on we have to go." I said as I pulled on my dads arm. Today dad said he would bring me to one of his meetings, I was supper excited.

"Your sons awake." I heard my mother said tiredly

"Hey you get up with the moon, I with the sun, and seeing how the sun isn't even up yet. I believe before sun rise he is your son." Dad replied with a laugh. He got up out of bed and went to the bathroom, I could hear him turn the water on in there and start to wash his face. I looked at my mom, who was now sitting up and I crawled over to her, sitting comfortably in her lap, her arms coming protectively around me. In public I would never cuddle up with her, but in the privacy of the palace I was more than happy to hug mom back. She held me close and smoothed my top knot. She began to hum like she did when I was small and right on que the door opened and there stood Kysa, rubbing her eyes with one hand while her other clung tightly to her stuffed turtle-duck. She came walking over and on to the bed, where she then sat next to me on mom's lap. I was surprised how easily we fit inside her arms. The dad came in all dressed and his hair in a top knot, even though I liked it better down. His hair only came to his jaw, unlike other fire lords who grew their hair as long as momma's. When mom saw dad come out she stood up as we climbed out of her lap, she quick put a robe around herself and came to pick up Kysa on to her hip. "Azros have fun with daddy today, and teach those stuffy advisors a thing or two for me okay?" She asked giving me a big hug and turning to leave along with my sister. I just nodded at her statement.

"Come on Az, let's get this over with." Dad said walking towards the door.

"Dad, after do you think we can go see the turtle-ducks?" I asked walking over to him.

"Yeah, we can do what ever you want after squirt, maybe we can even grab some ice cream from the kitchen." He said putting a hand on my shoulder. I looked up at his scar, I remember momma telling me how daddy got that scar and I knew he would never do that to me. I loved my dad, me and him did everything together, when I had to learn fire bending I only wanted him or uncle iroh to teach me.

"Promise?"

"Promise, come on we better hurry or we will be the last ones to get there." Dad said as we walked faster down the hall and into the meeting room. There was a large table in the middle that held a map of the fire nation in the center. Dad once told me that this used to be the war room, when ozai was fire lord, but since they stopped calling it that. Dad said he did not like wars so he refused to call this room the war room. Dad's throne was set up higher on a stage, there used to be a fire wall in front of it but dad didn't like to use it he like to see the face of the person he talked to.

"I know it's against the rules, but do you want to sit with me on the thrown?" He asked, I nodded at him happily. I would love to do that, seeing how that will be my thrown one day."

"Dad will I rule all of that when I am fire lord?" I said pointing at the large map of the fire nation.

"Yes," He said changing the map to one of the entire world.

"Dad what about all that other land will I rule it too?" I asked curious

"No Az, all those other land belong to the other nations. You must never try to take control of them or you will end up like fire lord ozai. Everything you see on this map had a delicate balance as fire lord you need to respect that balance and the other elements. You must work with the avatar to keep that balance." He explained in a stern voice.

"But dad I thought a fire lord could do what ever he wants?" I said confused

"Azros there is more to being fire lord than getting your way all the time." He said with a laugh, just as his advisors began to walk in. Uncle Iroh was the last to enter carrying a tray of tea. We all talked and made commence, I even helped dad solve a problem with an orphanage. We all stood to leave, when a boy came running in he seemed about 16ish. "My lord, the rebellion are attacking the village."

"Ready my rhino, and gather my guards. Uncle go tell Aang and Sokka to come too." Dad said getting up and starting to leave the room.

"Dad can I come?" I asked

"No, go find your mother."

"But Dad you promised!" I said as he ran out of sight " I never get to go any where" I whispered as I kicked at some dirt on the floor, then I turned to leave, but not before noticing a shadow in the corner of the room...

~hey everyone, this is A Love Like This 2. I cant wait to post more. Keep an eye out for the next set of chapters. Bye~


	3. Chapter 3: Only the Brave

A Love Like This 2: Child's Play

Chapter 3 Only the Brave

Azros Pov

I turned towards the person and jumped into a fire defense stance that dad had taught me.

"Who are you?' I asked trying to make my voice as mean as I could.

"Peace my song. I am not here to hurt you. You may call me grandfather." He said stepping out of the shadows, towering over me was Ozai, my grand father. From pictures I have seen of him, he appeared to be mighty and scary, but now he looked older. His slick black hair was now a silvery gray and his beard and mustache were no longer clean cut, they were gray and longer. He appeared to be a street beggar more than the ex fire lord. His words did not make me feel comfortable in his presence at all, I just glared at him and concentrated on every move he made. He no longer had his bending so I knew he was not much of a threat to me. I looked closer at him, he look a lot like an older version of my dad, but his eyes were nothing like my dad's. Dad's eyes always were peace full and soft, but Ozai's eyes held anger and had a craved look to them. On other thing different from him and Dad was his hair was long and almost as long as my mother's. Dad like to wear his hair down and his hair only went to his cheek bones, he only wore his in a top knot when he had meetings or important events to attend.

"I know who you are." I snapped at him

"Yes I am sure your father has told you a lot about me."

"Yes, and Aunt Azula as well."

"Yes I see, but I mean you no harm and you being the only male heir to the throne, I hold a high amount of respect for you. Beside I really need to look out for the well being of my only grandson. So tell me boy, by your fighting stance I can tell you're a fire bender, but tell me what type of bender is your sister?"

"She is a water bender like mother, though that is none of your concern Ozai." I said with a hiss

"Aw so your mother is that little water tribe girl. I never truly found out who my son married." He said

"My mother is Katara, Master water bending princess of the southern water tribe, queen of the fire nation. Mother of Azros and Kysa, Wife of Fire Lord Zuko." I said stating my mothers full title

"And what a lovely title it is, so tell me boy did your father teach you anything new today?" He asked smiling down at me, but his smile was not surprise scaring me more.

"Yes dad showed me a map of the whole fire nation and I am going to rule it all."

"Yes I know, so your father told you something before, what was it?" He asked me

"He said I can not go to the village today."

" and absolutely right its far to dangerous only the braves benders can be there today."

"Well I am brave maybe dad can use my help." I said as I turned began to walk out of the room.

"Good bye dear boy." He said behind me.

When I ran into the courtyard I saw my mother sitting on a blanket with Aunt Suki and Aunt Toph. Kyoshi, Kysa, Kya, Hakoda and Roku were all playing but then Nya stopped and went to sit in her mother's lap. Kan sat underneath the tree with a book in his hand. I walked over and sat beside my mother.

"Hey Nya"

"Hi Azros" Nya said looking at me, her smile reaching her gray eyes.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure" She said getting up and we walked over and sat in the grass behind our mothers. Of all the kids Nya was my best friend, ever since we were little we clicked. I told her everything and we did everything together.

"I just heard about this great place."

"But Azros I can't leave, I am supposed to stay here and spend time with my mom and the others." She said a little distressed.

"So are you Azros" My mom said looking back at us her one eyebrow raised questioningly. I stood and walked over to Kysa and hugged her tight.

"Okay I spent time with my sister can we go now." I said glumly

"Where are we going it better not be any place dumb." Nya said walking and sitting in her mom's lap

" No its really cool!" I said as I went to stand in front of her.

"So where is this really cool place?" Toph said

"Umm actually it's old man Tau's shop." I said quickly

"No way Azros that will put you to close to the village and that damn rebellion for my liking." My mom said glaring at me and crossing her arms over her chest.

"Please mom what if Kan came with us you know he wont let us have any real fun." I said gesturing to my older cousin, who looked up and shot me a look that could kill.

"Please Momma!" Nya said looking at her mother

"Well...what do you think Katara?" Her mom replied

"Please!" Me and Nya said together, giving my mom puppy dog eyes.

"Well, fine its alright with me, as long as Suki says its okay for Kan to go." Mom said her eyes softening the slightest bit. Aunt Suki agreed and we were off Kan had his nose to far in his book to realize how close to the village we were wondering.

When we were a short distance away from the palace, Nya looked at me, "Azros where are we really going?"

"We are really going to the village, I have a feeling our Dads will need our help." I said looking at her with a smile.

"Really but my dad said I could not go to the village today."

"Well I am sure he will forget what he said when he hears how we helped stop the rebellion." I said trying to sound smart.


	4. Chapter 4: Trapped

A Love Like This 2 Child's Play

Chapter 4 Trapped

Nya Pov

We walked into the village just as Kan realized where we were. He sputtered and complained, but Azros and I just kept walking. Azros walked ahead of us the fearless leader. I could smell the different odors coming off the carts of the street vendors. We walked through the village trying to out hardest not to stick out. This market wasn't to different than the ones I went to with momma and daddy.

I followed Azros, wondering why I didn't see any soldier or fights going on. Maybe our fathers had stopped the rebellion by now. I kept an eye out for our fathers just incase they saw us, I really didn't want to get in trouble today. I stopped at a stand that sold pretty jewelry. I saw a necklace that looked a lot like Azros's mom's necklace. This one had a white band and the stone had the colors and symbols of all the four elements. "Wow, that is so pretty." I said pointing it out.

"That one cost a pretty penny, young miss." The salesman said smiling softly at me, he reminded me of General Iroh.

"How much is it?" Azros said coming up behind me

"It is five gold pieces." the sales man said

"I'll take it." "Azros! No it to much money." He waved away my words and paid the man. He took the necklace in hand and placed it around my neck. I released my long brown hair and looked down at the little stone, it looked so pretty. We waved good bye to the kind old man and we continued walking. We turned to go down to the docks and see if the new racing boats where there. Then I looked at Azros, "Where did you get the money to pay for this?"

"My dad gives me a gold coin once a week if I keep my grades up, I was saving up to buy a wolfcat cub, but I really wanted you to have that necklace." He said making me blush.

"But how does your dad have the money to give you that much a week?" I asked

"Prince, remember?" He said thumping his chest with his fist.

"A prince are you?" A dirty looking man said, then turned to his friend and continued, "Hey Chang looks like little princey and his friends wandered to far from the palace."

The guy called Chang turned to us, "bet the lord would pay a pretty penny to get his baby boy back." he said as he reached a filthy hand out towards Azros.

"Don't you touch him, or I will get my dad to come and get you. He is the Avatar." I said with out thinking, Kan stood behind me his face frozen with fear.

"Well even better we got the little princey and the avatar's baby girl." he said laying a hand on my shoulder, Azros shot a flame at him and we all took off. Azros led us through the market as fast as he could, but those goons were hot on our tale. I yelled "HELP DADDY!" as we ran through the street.

Azros led us down an alley way and that's when we saw it was a dead end we stood our backs against the wall. The men took a step forward, and Azros stepped up and said, " Roooaarr" Flames shooting out of his mouth and hands, I only have seen my dad and uncle Zuko do that once before, I stared at it in awe.

"Nice display kid, come on try it again." The Chang guy said.

"ROOAAARRR" rang through the alley louder and brighter you could feel the heat, but Azros had not done any thing. Then my dad landed on the ground in front of us. I peered behind the men and saw Zuko and Sokka coming behind them a flame in Uncle Zuko's hands and a sword in Uncle Sokka's. The men froze and fell to the ground at Zuko's feet. They were actually kissing the ground and saying their apologies. Zuko just glared down at them, he kind of scared me. Then Zuko waved his hand forward, and a group of guards came into the alley way and took the men away. All of us kids just hung out heads as our fathers came and stared down at us. We were in big trouble.


	5. Chapter 5: Scarred

A Love Like This 2: Child's Play

Chapter 5Scared

Zuko's Pov

We walked back to the palace in silence. I had sent all of my guards ahead to make sure those dumb asses who attacked the kids were locked away where I would never see them again. We were right outside the main entrance to the palace. I turned to Sokka and Aang and said "Go on and take the kids home, I want to teach my son a lesson."

They nodded once and continued walking, behind us Kan and Nya whispered, "good luck" to Azros and ran after Sokka and Aang. I moved off the path and sat in the grass, I looked behind me and saw Azros looking down at some thing on the ground I noticed it was his foot print inside one of mine. His foot looked half the size as mine, then I snapped my head around and looked back at the village, my back to the palace. "AZROS!" I said as stern as I could.

I heard him shuffle up to me and he sat beside me. I looked down at him and he gazed back and gave me a small smile, but I did not allow my scowl to fall, he dropped his head and looked at his hands. "Azros, I am very disappointed in you. You deliberately disobeyed me. You could have been killed, and what's worse is you brought Nya and Kan into this. You put them in danger." I said looking down at him, I saw a single tear fall down his face. I allowed my scowl to soften.

"I....sob...I just wanted to be like you. I was trying to be brave like you." He said looking up at me

I felt my face slip a little at his words, now I understood why he did it. "Azros being brave never means you need to go looking for trouble."

"But your never afraid of anything, you never go into battle with a scared look on your face." He explained looking at me confused.

"I was today"

"You were?" He said looking at me even more confused. I never admitted when I was scared, but in this case it was the only way I could teach Azros.

"Yes, I thought We might lose you. I was afraid I would never see you again, I thought of what it would do to your mother if anything happened to you." I said trying to push the thought of what Katara's face would look like if that happened out of my head.

"So even Fire lords are allowed to get scarred."

"Mhmm" I said nodding my head.

"But you know what dad, I saw the look on those guys faces when they saw you and they were even scarder." He said laughing at he memory, making me laugh a little too.

"Yeah cause nobody messes with your dad." I said pulling him in my lap and tickling him.

"No...hahahaha....Dad...Ha....No" He complained as he wiggled out of my hold.

We stood to go inside and I looked down at him and said "Also your grounded until your fire lord and wait until your mother finds out." Azros froze in his tracks at the thought of his mother. His face froze with horror.


	6. Chapter 6: Black Arm Bands

A Love Like This 2 Child's play

Chapter 6: Black Arm Bands

Zuko's Pov

"Azros you can say goodbye to any chance you ever have of leaving this palace un guarded again. Do you hear me, from now on when ever you want to play with Nya or one of the other children you will need to be watch by an adult. You give me no choice but to treat you like a little child like Kysa, you know better." I turned away from Katara and Azros, when I heard a knock at the door.

"My Lord, we searched the men who attacked the children, and we found this tied to both men's arm." The guard explained holding up an arm band to me. It was a black arm band with a Red lotus on it. "We thought your uncle would know more about it than most sir."

"Thank you soldier you may return to your patrol. I will take care of this. Good day.

I said with a stern nod then closed the door and returned to Katara who was still yelling at Azros.

I looked closely at the arm band, it looked very familiar. I had seen it before, but it was a long time ago, besides it color I would have mistaken it for a white lotus symbol. I looked up and said "Azros go to bed please, I want to talk with your mother."

Azros jumped up from his chair and darted out of the room. "I was not finished with him yet Zuko." Katara said looking at me

"Yes, you were tara. He was all but shitting his pants looking at you. Any way I am going to ask my uncle about this," I said lifting the arm band for her to see, "would you like to join me?"

She gave a little nod before crossing the room and placing an arm around my waist and grabbing hold of the arm band. She looked at it closely, while we walked through the halls. Uncles room was not to far from mine. His door was shut tight, I almost feared he would already be in bed, but sure enough after I knocked on the door. He yelled out, "come on it nephew." He always knew when it was me.

"Good evening Iroh." Katara said releasing her hold on my waist as she crossed the room to hug my uncle. She sat down at on his left side while I sat on his right. "Uncle a guard brought this to my room earlier, I thought you would be able to identify it." I handed him the arm band

"Zuko where did you get this?" He said his face now scrunched, a small look of shock on his face.

"The guards took it off the men who tried to kid nap the children." I explained a little confused.

"Nephew have you ever heard of the Red Lotus Society?" He asked me

"No, uncle, why what is it?"

He rose from his seat and crossed the room. He opened a set of draws, he shuffled back over to his seat and handed me the paper. It was a picture of him and my father as young men, on each of their arm was a different color arm band. Uncle's white, and father's black. "What does this mean uncle."

"That is part of the story I am about to tell you." he said softly sitting back down. "About 200 years ago, a new society was created to keep peace in the world. This group was called the Order of the Lotus Society. They worked close with the Avatar, but then a new leader came to power in the group. He believed the only way for the world to be at peace was for all the nations to combine to one. He believed they needed to be lead by one man and he thought that man was him. He had many followers in the society, but they were few. The other members of the society, threatened him to step down as leader and revoke his statements of uniting the world. He didn't and the group broke in two. His group became known as the Red Lotus Society, and the other group became known as the Order of the White Lotus. They fought endlessly over power. After the leader of the Red Lotus Society died, did the red lotus finally disappear. It was complete silence from the Red Lotus Society. About 15 years before you were born, Your father and I decided we wanted to join these groups. I decided I agreed more with the way of the white lotuses so I joined them. I did not realize until years later that your father had joined the society. After many years the Red Lotus Society began to fell silent again, I thought it was extinct until now."

"But, are they a threat uncle." I asked

" it is possible, but I don't know we will just have to wait and see." He explained wisely with a yawn.

"Thank you Iroh, I believe it is time for all of us to go to bed." Katara said rising and giving my uncle a kiss on the cheek. "Good night Iroh."

"Good night uncle." I said rising and following her. That night I dreamt of a battle, between white arm bands and black arm bands.

~~NextAfternoon~~

(Azros Pov)

Me and Nya ran through the halls, trying to get away from the guard, mom had assigned to keep an eye on me. We kept running through the halls, going left, right, right, left, straight. It was exhausting, when we did not hear his foot steps behind us any more we slowed to a walk.

"Boy, I am thirsty, who knew stuffy guards can run." Nya said panting heavily.

"Yeah, hey lets go see my uncle. He always has something to drink in his room." I said happily. I loved visiting my uncle any way, so we walked towards his room slowly to finish catching our breath.

"I wonder if he has those chocolates from Ba Sing Sei like he always does." Nya said liking her lips. I let out a laugh and turned the last corner, we could see down the hall that uncles door was open. We ran the last couple of feet, we froze in our tracks when we saw who was in with him. He lay asleep on his bed snoring with his mouth wide open. Then a man dressed in all black went up to him and poured some weird liquid in his mouth. We could smell the odor coming off the liquid were we stood. Uncle swallowed the liquid and he sat up quickly, holding his stomach he collapsed on the floor. With out thinking I raced forward and screamed "Uncle!" I grabbed his arm and tried to wake him. I looked up at the masked man, he starred back angrily, then I looked to the door. Another masked man was holding Nya and had her mouth covered so she wouldn't scream. The masked man in front of me grabbed me and held a napkin over my mouth that made my eyes feel heavy and I quickly fell pray to the dark.

~~In the Hall~~

(Kan Pov)

I stood around the corner from Iroh's room. I had just seen everything, Iroh being poisoned and then Azros and Nya being led away by the men. I chose quickly to follow. I followed at a good distance. The men had slung both of my friends on their backs and were running silently out of the palace and down to the village. It was easy for me to follow, but I had to be sure to keep my distance. It was sunny out, so the men had a hard time hiding in the shadows. They led the way down to the dock. Where I hid behind an empty cart and watched as they carried Azros and Nya on deck and then below under the ship. I looked the ship over closely to make sure I would remember what it looked like. I ran back to the palace as fast as I could. I felt the tears starting to race down my face, was that the last time I would see my friends again. And why did those man with the arm bands take them? Arm Bands?


	7. Chapter 7: Realization

A Love Like This 2: Child's Play

Chapter 7 Realization

Katara pov

I led Kysa into the garden where I had seen Suki bring the other children. Zuko was there along with Aang and Sokka playing happily with all the children. Toph sat quietly by the pond, Roku in her lap. Kysa was quick to go join Kyoshi, Kya, and little Hakoda. I sat quietly beside Suki, "Have you seen my son?" I asked

She shook her head and Toph rose, putting Roku on the ground, he toddled over to Aang. Toph came and sat beside me, "He is probably off with my daughter and Kan getting into some form of trouble."

All the adults let out an affectionate laugh at the thought. I had to bite my lip to hide my worry. That's when out of the corner of my eye I noticed, Kan come running into the court yard his face was flushed and he looked to be crying. He ran in to Suki's lap and she held him close asking what was wrong?

"I went followed Nya and Azros to uncle iroh's room, that's when I saw some men. They...took Azros and Nya. I followed them and...and they took them to a ship. I came back as fast as I could. I did not know what to do." He said as he looked up and his mom, then back at me and Toph.

"Kan, what did the men look like?" I said the fear setting in now.

"They were dressed in all black and they had an arm band. It had a red flower on it, I remember Uncle Zuko showed one like it to daddy." He said confused

"The Red Lotus Society!" Zuko said, he stood from where he sat, "We need to go speak with my uncle now."

We left the children in Suki's care and dashed through the palace. Each of us kept a sharp eye out in case of an attack. Zuko led us, walking at an alarming rate, Aang and Sokka were close behind him, then it was Toph and me. Then Zuko halted abruptly outside of Iroh's room. His door was wide open and there he lay on the floor. He appeared to not be breathing. I ran past everyone, drawing my water out of it's pouch. I searched his insides for anything, then I could sense a poison in his stomach, it now spreading through his body.

"He has been poisoned. I am only able to weaken it, the only way to stop it is to get the antidote." I said, and I notice Iroh starting to come around.

"Nephew...ugh...Red Lotus....Attacked...you must stop them....they took children...call the white lotus's." He said pointing to a messenger hawk siting in a cage in the corner of his room. He then fell back into unconsciousness. Zuko and Sokka came near they lifted him and laid him on the bed. "Zuko, where did Aang and Toph go?" I asked

"They ran to get the doctors" He explained his expression blank. "They did this, the red lotus attacked my uncle and kid napped my son, but why?"

I just shrugged my shoulders, his mention of Azros made the pain in my stomach in crease. I fell to my knees and began to cry, my whole body everything hurt inside. "Momma?" Kysa, was there in the door way, she had seen and heard everything. It caused me to cry harder, I felt Zuko's hands on my shoulders as he knelt behind me. I felt Kysa come and wrap her little arms around my waist. She buried her face in my hair I heard her whispering "Its okay momma, Ros with come back."

I felt so ashamed about having my four year old daughter, comforting me. I could not believe how much she was like me at this age. She put aside her own discomfort to help me. Than I felt her tears start to come as they began to drench my shoulder. I wanted to comfort her, protect her, but how could I. I was not even able to protect her brother. After a while my tears dried, and I starred blankly and everyone. I noticed Kysa had fallen asleep against me. So I lifted her in shaky arms and carried her to her bed room. I laid her down and kissed her on the forehead before turning and leaving the room. I did not see any one in the hall as I walked to my room. Once there I removed my royal robes and climbed in between the sheets. Which were surprisingly cold for once. I laid there shivering and crying. I eventually fell victim to the darkness, but not before crying out to Yue and my mother to help me find my son again.

I woke in the middle of the night with a start. There in the middle of my room, was Zuko he was dressed in a tight black suit. He crossed the room to a portrait of our family. He removed the picture, revealing our secret vault, we did not keep anything valuable in there, just the items we held dearest were kept in there, like my mothers necklace. I watched as he reached far into the back of the vault and remove a brown paper bag. He then took a blue and white item out of the bag. "Zuko?" I said my curiosity getting the better of me.

"Katara, your not supposed to be up" He said almost with a jump

"I heard you get up, what are you do..." I then realized what exactly what he was doing, "No Zuko, your are not bringing back the Blue Spirit."

"Why not Katara, it's the only way for me to get answers with out people realizing who I am." He said trying to persuade me.

" Zuko its to dangerous. You could be killed, there is still a warrant out for the blue spirits arrest remember."

"So, I wont get caught." He said with a cocky attitude. "Beside this is the easiest way to get information on the red lotus with out being seen."

"There is no way I am letting you go alone." I said getting up and crossing the room.

"Alright than, I knew I might have trouble persuading you so..." he said reaching behind his dresser and taking out an old straw hat. "I thought the painted lady could lend me a hand."

"How did you know about that?" I asked surprised he knew

"Your brother told me a long time ago. So what do you say?" I silently cursed Sokka, but then nodded slowly to Zuko.

"Fine, but if either of us gets hurt, your royally screwed." I said poking his chest roughly. I went to my vanity and brought out some red paint. Once I fully appeared as the Painted Lady, I turned to Zuko and said "Beware Red Lotus, you have awoken the wrath the Painted Lady."

"And don't forget the Blue Spirit." Zuko said putting on his mask and drawing his duel swords from their shaft.


	8. Chapter 8: On the Trail

A Love Like This Part 2

Chapter 8 On the trail

Azros Pov

"Nya?" I whispered, not wanting to wake the sleeping guard just outside my cell, finding a little pebble on the bottom of my cell i threw it in the direction of Nya's cell, "Nya!"

"What?" She said in a grumpy tone

"Relax!" I said back at her, "I just wanted to make sure you were still awake"

"Well I am now" She grumbled quietly

"We need to figure out how to get out of here!" I hissed at her

"No really?" She sounded a lot like Aunt Toph right now, "I miss my mom" her tone a lot sadder

"Don't worry Nya, I will get us out" I said grabbing the pin that held my headpiece in place. Reaching through the bars, I began to pick at the lock, the only thing Uncle Sokka taught me that came in handy. I could feel the lock starting to budge, and I was felt a spark of hope.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?" the guard yelled grabbing my wrist and squeezing it

"Hey let go creep!" I yelled trying to shake off his grip "Your hurting me"

All of a sudden his tight hold was gone, and he was on his butt on the floor, "What did I say about not harming the children!" a voice barked. Then from the shadows, Ozai emerged, with Azula right behind him. "You idiot, if i see you lay a hand on my grandson again I will kill you!"

I felt confused for a minute, was he rescuing Nya and me. "It's good to see you again, Azros. Who is your little friend here?" Ozai asked eyeing Nya

"The name's Nya" Nya barked for herself, not showing Ozai her fear.

"Right the Avatar's daughter" He said with a smirk, "Who would have guessed Azula, your nephew would have the Avatar's daughter as his little girlfriend"

"Yes father, very interesting" She said smirking evilly at me, I shot a glare back at her

"She is not my girlfriend!" I growled

"No of course not, you both are far to young" Ozai said keeping the smirk on his face

"Why are we here, Ozai?" Nya spoke up, cutting to the chase

"Oh Well, You see my dear, the both of you are crucial to my plans." He explains, "How else was I going to get my son and the Avatar to meet me face to face?"

"What do you want with our dads?" I yelled

"To get back my kingdom of course!" He said, "You see your father and the Avatar stole it from me, and I just want it back."

"So if dad gives you back to kingdom, You would let us all go?" I asked, "No one will get hurt?"

"more or less" He said smirking at Azula

"You're a liar!" Nya spoke up, "You want to get our dads here so you can kill them, you want revenge"

"Oh so you aren't as Nieve at I thought" Azula said eyeing Nya

"Watch it chic, my mom is gonna bury you in stone when she finds out!" Nya barked back at her not backing down

"But what do you want with us?" I said cutting off Azula and Nya's little fight.

"Once my useless son and the avatar are dead, I can raise you to be the proper heir I always wanted. While that mutt can get thrown in a cell to rot with her mother." He said gesturing to Nya

"And what if I don't want to be your heir"

"Then you get to watch your mother and sister die as well." Azula said eyeing her sharp finger nails.

"Well we better leave him to make his decision Azula, I think it's time for dinner." He said turning towards the door

"YOUR PLAN WON'T WORK OZAI, OUR DAD'S WILL DESTROY YOU!" Nya yelled at his back before he slammed the door. "dont listen to him Azros, When your dad finds us, Ozai will be hawk food."

I didn't believe her, Ozai had the ambush on my Dad. I knew how skilled my father was, but still Ozai had troops and crazy Azula. I had to find a way to escape that was the only way, without me Oza couldn't pull off his plan.

Katara's Pov

Staring down at the docked ships, I allowed my eyes to flick from one to another looking for any clues. Zuko was down on the ground watching the people who were occupying the docks this late at night. I hid on a roof top, the light of the moon, my only means of light.

Every muscle in my body posed to spring up and take down anyone who look suspicious. I was not leaving this dock until I found something that would lead me to my son.

"Coo coo" I heard from a place below me, with slow fluid motions I slip down onto the street. Beside Zuko once more, he pointed to a man with a moon shaped scar over his right eye. The man was almost Zuko's height, but he was not as broad shouldered. He wore a black vest, and on his right arm he had a blood red lotus tattoo. That was all I needed, and I began to stalk the man. Zuko disappeared into the shadows behind the man. While I stalked him from the side, We followed him until he came to a deserted road.

"I like your tattoo" I said speaking up first, I saw him stop and look all around him, "Oh don't be afraid, I just wanted to admire it"

I stepped out of the shadows, and I saw the fear slip from his eyes, "well that is perfectly fine pretty lady"

I took hold of his wrist and held his arm in the moon light to look closer at it, "Very lovely, It's a red lotus right?" I looked at the tattoo alittle closer and the flower matched the one on the armband we found, "So tell me do you get joy out of kidnapping children?" I said twisting his arm behind his back and pinning him to the wall

He was stronger than me so he easily got out of the hold. I reached for my watersake, but before I could fight him Zuko decided to step in. Once again the guy was pinned against the wall, this time not getting loss.

"I believe she asked you a question, and if I were you I would answer." He growled in his raspy voice

"Hey I don't know nothing about taking kids" He said swallowing hard

"That's funny because some men were seen taking a boy and a girl to a ship today. One of them looked kinda like you." I hissed at him

"I'm being honest, I don't know anything about a kidnapping." He said

"Then tell me, what boat the red lotus society sails on" Zuko growled twisting the guys arm more

The man cried out in pain, "Alright, it's the one at the end of the dock. It's a small boat, mainly wooden, big white sails, the name is Pheonix."

"You have been a great help" I said before Zuko knocked him out with the butt of his dao swords. Without a word, I turned and started to move towards the end of the dock, with Zuko on my heals.

**~~Well it's been two years and finally I decided to update this one! I am now determined to finish it! Hopefully two years has made my writing a little better! anyway if your a new reader or an old one please review let me know what you think! **


	9. Chapter 9: Mama Bear

A Love Like This 2

Chapter 9 Mama Bears

Katara Pov

"What's the plan?" I ask Zuko as we pear up at the old ship that might be holding our son captive. Zuko pulls away from me and I can see he is thinking very hard about something. Hopefully he is formulating a realistic plan to save Azros.

"The plan is you go home, and send Aang and Sokka" Zuko said putting a hand on my shoulder, his body is tense. He knows full well I would never agree with this.

"Don't be ridiculous Zuko, I'm not leaving. I will never abandon the search for one of my children. Especially when your moronic father and evil sister are involved." I said hiss through clenched teeth.

"Katara, if Ozai and Azula are really involved this could be very dangerous. I want to guarantee one of us will still be here when this is all over." Zuko said looking grim

"What happened to never giving up Zuko?" I said tearing up, "I'm not giving up until I find my son. I will not just turn around and go home when I know he might be on that ship"

"Kysa needs you Katara, What about her?" now I was mad, he was hitting below the belt now. "The sun is coming up, and she will be up soon looking for us. One of us should be there to comfort her."

"Zuko the faster we get this done the faster I can be home with both of my children." I say crying a little, "If it were you in this situation what would you mother have done? I have to find him Zuko, our son needs me."

Zuko is battling with himself internally, and i can see it in his liquid gold eyes. His grip on my arm loosens and his eyes soften. With a nod he turns his gaze back to the ship, and no more is spoken about me going home. My mind goes back to my daughter, safe and warm in her bed. I would not be content going home to her, with out her brother with me.

Toph Pov

I was never one of those mothers that worried. My daughter was a younger version of me, with her fathers heart of course. But knowing that she might be in the clutches of Zuko's father scarred me. When i was younger i would never admit that, but know my only daughter was missing.

My daughter always found herself into trouble with the young prince, but never did i think she would be kidnapped right out from under my nose. I found myself in her guest room at the palace, that she shares with her brother. Picking up her teddy bear i hold it close, and find myself falling apart. I want to be angry, I want to find Zuko's father and wipe that stupid look off his face. I want him feed him earth until it comes out every one of the hole in his face.

Aang finds me sitting on her bed, and he wraps a comforting arm around me, "They will find the children. You know Zuko never gives up, and Katara is just as fierce as any mama saber-tooth moose lion."

"I know, but I want to be the one to take Ozai down. I want to watch him suffer, and I want him to pay." I dug my nails into Nya's teddy bear and turn my face into a glare.

"Toph, all life is sacred and torturing someone is wrong," Aang said trying to sooth me.

"He has our daughter Aang, you should be in the Avatar state tearing the capital apart. You don't even seem upset your daughter is gone." I yell standing up to tower over him

"Toph, I am upset; No, I'm pisssed." He is angry I can sence it radiating off of him, "But being angry will not bring her back. Having faith in Katara and Zuko will only help to set your mind at ease for the time being."

I want to argue further, but I know he is right. All I can do in this point is trust that my friends can return my daughter to me safely.

Suki Pov

"Mommy!" I hear a little voice yelling from the hallway, sure enough it is my niece in search of her mother. My own children are off in the training arena with Sokka to keep them distracted from the kidnapping

"Kysa!" I call to her from my door way, "What is wrong baby?"

"I want my mom" She says looking alittle crestfallen.

"She will be home soon princess. She will come home with Azros and everything will be all better." I say with a motherly smile

She gives me a little nodd in response, and I feel for the small child. I want to send a messanger hawk to Katara and tell her to come home, but I know she has to find Azros. As a mother I would not stop until all of my children were home and safe in my arms. I kneel down and hold open my arms to hug the small girl. She puts her arms around my neck, and i hold her close like her mother would when she gets home.

"Let's go find Uncle Sokka and play with your cousins" I say softly taking her small hand in mine.

Seeing my young niece so upset sets off my protective nature. As a mom you want to seek out any danger to your children and destroy it, but as her aunt I can only hold her and comfort her for the time being. I know Katara and being away from her children is hurting her more than anything. And I know full well she is one mama bear you do not want to cross.


End file.
